


A Day in The Life

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: The war is over.  What's it like for someone who wasn't involved?





	A Day in The Life

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Some of the lines in the fic are from the song, "A Day in the Life" by The Beatles. Originally part of my [Come Together](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=ficbymarks&keyword=Come+Together&filter=all) series of fics. **Warnings** : Character Deaths.

* * *

"Have you read the news today?" 

"Oh boy, did I ever." 

"It's upsetting. I mean, it's great, but it's upsetting. You know I knew him?" 

"Yeah, you told me. Quidditch, right?" 

I nod. Harry Potter had been two years behind me at Hogwarts. My third year in school was my first year on the Quidditch team, Harry's first year in both regards. I never won a match against him. It used to upset me when I was captain. Every year I'd come up with brilliant strategies of defense, formations that even the greats would have been proud of. But every time we played against Potter, we lost. I remember being supremely jealous of him and not only for Quidditch. Cho cast me off for him, after all. 

The only person who ever beat Gryffindor when Harry played was Cedric Diggory. Huh. And what does that get either of them? Both dead at the hands of the same evil wizard. Neither made it to his eighteenth birthday. 

I'm twenty now. Losing at Quidditch doesn't seem too bad, looking back. 

I take the paper back from my ancient coworker. WAR IS OVER, screamed the headline. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had been vanquished for what everyone assured us was the last time. I'd wanted to fight in the war. When He came back in my sixth year, I was afraid to believe Harry. In my seventh year, when it was proven, I wanted to help him. On paper, I looked like the perfect candidate. Tall, broad, muscular. Quidditch captain. Ravenclaw. Apparently, I also have a curved spine, which couldn't be fixed with magic. I was relegated to paperwork. On paper, I'm perfect. 

I wasn't there yesterday when Harry Potter died, taking Voldemort with him. I wonder if it was a spectacular battle. Details are still fuzzy, so I'm not exactly sure how it happened. Did he have his eyes closed? Did he scream for the honor of the Wizarding World? Was it quick or was he beaten, bloodied, shaking? Did he want to die, so he'd see his parents again? There was no way I'd ever find that out. 

I wasn't there. 

I read it in the news. 

Today. 

Oh boy. 


End file.
